Alyssa Deschain
Alyssa Deschain (アリッサデセーン, Arissa Desein) is a resident of Cedar and formerly a student in an unnamed academy in it. She is the daughter of the White Knight, John Deschain, and was considered a prodigy in her own right, but was incapable of fully grasping her potential. However, following the death of her father, Alyssa's drive and motivation skyrocketed. After graduating a year later, Alyssa spent the next few years training under harsh conditions, at times under her father's former partner Joan Arc, improving herself and eventually reaching her full potential. Alyssa's fame grew instantly after slaying a monster, supposedly bare-handed, and tearing out the beast's spine, adorning it with the monster's flesh and blood to create a spear, which became her weapon, and infused her body with the monster's blood, changing her appearance and granting her superhuman abilities. From this display of power and onward, Alyssa's reputation grew, as she continued slaying "monsters", her power and fame growing each time, until she eventually became known as the Monster King (化け物王, Bakemono-ō). Following her father's foosteps, she also became renown as the Black Rose Knight (黒薔薇騎士, Kurobara Kishi). Eventually, Alyssa rose in the ranks until she became a Rune Knight Captain, but after continually proving herself to be a worthy candidate time and time again, growing mature extraodinarily quickly, in addition to her strength surpassing her mentor's, Joan, Alyssa was appointed Honor Captain (義理大尉, Giritaii), becoming one of the only three people in the world to have achieved said rank, and being the youngest individual in history to gain said title. Appearance Alyssa started out as a teenager approaching her 20's, wearing a school uniform, with her defining traits being her blue eyes and light purple hair. Her was long, reaching the middle of her back, and was fairly tall, like many girls her age, and had a fairly pale skin complexion. However, after her training, and the infusion of monster blood into her, Alyssa's body underwent a "growth spurt". Currently, Alyssa's body matured at a great rate, even when in her early 20's, making people confuse her for an adult woman approaching her 30's. Most glaringly, Alyssa's purple hair became a darker shade, arguably longer, and much more flowing, and her eyes, formerly blue, now became red with black pupils. She physically became taller, very much the height and build of an adult woman, with a slender and voluptuous figure. Alyssa claims that due to the "mutations", she became a "monster in human form", which is best seen with her muscles, which appear normal, yet she can still exert incredible physical feats. As for attire, when on-duty, Alyssa wears a purple bodysuit around her entire body, whih is semi-transparent, but she wears another layer of purple cloth, a darker shade of purple, around her chest, and crotch, functioning as proper cover up, with her top functioning like a short gown from the rear. Finally, she wears dark, metal boots with a sharp edges, in addition to metal shoulder pads, the few actual defensive gear on her person. As for her casual attire, worn when off duty, Alyssa wears a simple black-themed attire. She wears a white tanktop with a black leather jacket over it, usually closed, with black gloves, in addition to black jeans and black shoes. This all-black get-up is exclusive to hang outs, according to her, as she is much more scantily dressed in private in her home, when lazying about. Personality Equipment Bellerophon (ベレロフォン, Bererofon lit. Slew Chimera): Powers & Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Prowess Master Spearmanship Specialist Monster Blood Enhancements Monster Spells Trivia *Alyssa's spear, Bellerophon, is named after the hero from Greek mythology of the same name, who was known as "the greatest hero and slayer of monsters", comparable to the likes of Cadmus and Perseus, before the days of Heracles. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Human Category:Rune Knight Category:Rune Knights Category:Knight